Getaway
by aurorahmx
Summary: Before HBP。 “哈利•波特？”男人的微笑里似乎有一些无奈，“你们总是说起他，可他究竟是谁？”


**渡(GETAWAY)**

_我们都想到达彼岸。_

临近节日的公共交通总是格外拥挤，尽管窗外的天气依然阴霾也掩不住人们脸上的神采奕奕。浓烟滚滚的火车呼啸过群山峻岭，将归心似箭的旅人送向他们希望的终点。

"我们要去哪里？"只有尾段的车厢还有一些空位，湿暖的蒸汽攀附在冰冷的玻璃窗上为那些想要清静的旅客隔出了方寸空间。

"去霍格沃兹，我的母校。"坐在窗边女子没有抬头，她似乎在回忆过去却又像在规划未来。

"你的母校？"黑发男子挑了挑眉毛，依然不解他们此行的用意。

"是的，也是……哈利·波特的母校。"这个名字，让女子不自然地撇了撇嘴。

"哈利·波特？"男人的微笑里似乎有一些无奈，"你们总是说起他，可他究竟是谁？"

女子终于回过头，她面前的男子正专心地等待着她的回答。但是她想，自己并不真正了解这个问题的答案。所以她有一些恼怒，她觉得男人是故意在为难自己。然而她还是牢记了自己现在的身份，成功地控制住情绪。他只是在问哈利·波特是谁，所有的巫师都知道，不是吗？

"哈利·波特，我们一般都叫他'大难不死的男孩'……"

* * * *

潘西从来没有想到过自己会成为一名治疗师。在学生时代的她眼中，这应该是韦斯莱或者格兰杰那些贫穷、低贱的巫师所向往的职业。而她可是帕金森家的大小姐，她不喜欢沾满鲜血的脏纱布，不喜欢溃烂流脓的伤口，更加不喜欢哀号悲伤的人群。帕金森家的人，永远不会做自己不喜欢的事情。

然而，战争总会最无情的破坏者。特别是对于支持了失败者的一方来说，那更加是毁灭性的。

仅仅在几个月的时间里，潘西的父母被投入了监狱，他们家族的庄园被查封，银行的资产被冻结。孤身一人的她只剩下了几箱华丽的衣服、一些可以藏匿的小首饰和区区500金加隆的现金。然而潘西知道，自己失去的远远不只是亲人、金钱和住处，还有整个家族千年以来积累的名誉和身为一个纯血贵族的优越感。

那是她第一次想到，未来是什么样子的？

她只是一个还没满二十岁的女孩，她理所当然的无助、害怕并且迷茫。直到《预言家报》上一则巫师疗养院的招聘广告让她意识到这就是她的出路：一份远离英国的体面工作。

"帕金森医师，我记得你是从霍格沃兹毕业的，是吗？"

异乡流亡的七年，是一段足够长的时间。现在即使偶尔有人在她面前提起一些过往，她也不会再有任何的联想了。

"是的，我是。"潘西平淡地说。

"那么麻……麻烦你……"主治医师那张圆滚滚的脸庞涨得通红，不知是因为紧张还是喝醉了酒。"来，来看看这里。"

潘西挑了挑眉，跟上了矮个男人急促得有些打架的步伐。他们走进了一件普通的病房，主治医师只是掀起白色帷幔的一角让他们走进去——好像那里面藏着一个患有某种恶疾的病人。

不，哦，不。

比那还要糟糕——至少对于潘西来说。

"你是霍格沃兹毕业的，我想你一定认识哈利·波特吧，帕金森医师。"主治医师在她身边小声问道。

认识，当然认识。有哪个巫师会不认识哈利·波特哪？不就是眼前的这个人，头发漆黑而凌乱，绿色的眼睛就好像一颗祖母绿闪烁在镜片的后面。这个男人在潘西的记忆里面遥远而模糊，但是没有人能够将他从记忆里面赶走。因为他是天平上的一颗砝码，一颗改变了千万人命运的砝码。

"我说过很多遍……"男人抬起了头，他的脸似乎比雪白的病衣还要苍白。"我想我不是你们所说的哈利·波特。"

他说的是英语，纯正的、毫无口音英语。这个简单的细节却像一枚钉子啄开了潘西心中的闸门。不应该的，这是不应该发生的事情。哈利·波特应该早在七年前就死了，同伏地魔一起——他们都化为了灰烬，连尸体都没有找到。

"你可是也不知道自己是谁，对吗？"主治医师的英语夹杂着些许语病和错误的词汇。

"我目前的确并不知道，不过如果我是你们所说的那个英雄……"男人的眼神好像一个迷路的小孩，但是语气却相当坚定。"如果我是，我至少会记得你们的这个世界吧。"

"两个徒步旅行的巫师在殉教者山附近找到的他，他们都认出……"法国人没有理睬他的话，转过头向潘西解释这个"不可能"的来历。"认为他很有可能就是在最后的战役中失踪的哈利·波特。"

这真是一个令世人兴奋的消息，不是吗？潘西放在口袋里的双手握成了拳。一个消失的英雄即将回来了，一个关于正义的故事不再有悲伤的遗憾了。

"那你叫我来是为了什么？既然明显，你也是这么认为的。"她僵硬地问，莫名地感到一种不公。

"去看看他的额头，帕金森医师。"主治医师说道，那里有什么困扰着他。

潘西走到了男子的跟前，他并没有阻止她掀起自己的头发——坦然得令潘西怀疑他有些期待自己的举动。

怪不得了，因为那里没有伤疤——连一点点痕迹都没有。

"所以我们不敢确信，我们希望能找一个曾经和哈利·波特亲近过的人来证实我们的猜测。"

消失多年的讥笑不禁意地再次爬上了潘西的红唇。亲近？斯莱特林和戈兰分多唯一会亲近的时候，只有在魁地奇的近身肉搏中吧。

"不，我只是认识波特先生而已。"潘西的手离开了男人的头发，又重新回到了口袋里。"要说亲近的话，我想你应该找……"

主治医师充满期待地等着潘西的答案，可是她此时才发现自己并不知道。全都都死了——韦斯莱一家、格兰杰、其他的那些格兰芬多。他们是霍格沃兹"丢失的一代"，同窗中少数活着的人大多也要在圣·芒戈呆一辈子。

这个世界上，不存在真正认识哈利·波特的人了。

* * * *

自从七年前的那个雨天，潘西就再也没有踏上过英国的土地，更加没有来过霍格沃兹。尽管她早就听说过霍格沃兹的遭遇，但是眼前的景象还是让她震惊。

这是废墟。

残缺的砖瓦让人无法拼凑起过往的雄壮，滋生的青苔似乎想将这一切都卷入大地。远处，有一座新的城堡隐约现于雾色之中——那是现在的霍格沃兹巫师与女巫联合学校。而这处废墟，它因为是最后战役的现场而被做为历史纪念永久地保留了下来。

荒谬的决定，潘西嗤之以鼻。如果真的尊重历史，那么就不该丢弃四大创始人的心血。霍格沃兹不只是两个混血的坟场，它更凝结着千年的魔法精髓，它是无数巫师精神上的依靠。

"这里发生过什么？原子弹爆炸吗？"黑头发的男子问道。

"没有让你想起什么吗？"麻瓜的词汇更加让潘西感到心烦意乱，她没有好气地问道。

"你期望我想起什么哪？"男人摊了摊手，表示一无所知。

"不，我什么都不希望。"潘西率先迈开步伐，走向废墟不远处的战争纪念物馆。_或许他什么都想不起来对我才是一种解脱。_潘西想到。_哦，不。他如果能想起他是哪个磕坏脑袋的白痴麻瓜那就更是圣诞节的恩赐了。_

来到这里不是她的意愿，但却是她不可违抗的工作。

"好了，来看看这些东西吧。"潘西用魔杖打开了纪念馆厚重的大门，屋内的烛火也在顷刻间点亮。

男人谨慎地踏进了房间，他先环顾了四周然后逐个地参观起了各件展品。那双在橱窗前流转的绿色眼睛有一些的混浊，潘西无法准确地辨识出里面的讯息。

与其说这间纪念馆是为了纪念战争，还不如说它是单纯为了纪念哈利·波特的。这里有他用过的扫帚，有他捧起过的魁地奇奖杯，甚至有他用过的鹅毛笔（鬼才知道那是不是真的）事实永远是这个样子，只存在一座丰碑——其他都只是尘埃。

潘西低着头双手环在胸前，默默地跟在男人的后面。_如果德拉科看到她现在的样子会怎么样？他会看不起她或者嘲笑她吗？_潘西甩了甩头，黑色的短发扎疼了她的脸颊。_让德拉科去活着试试，_她赌气地想到_。看他还能不能那么高傲。_

哦，不。她不想想起那些故人。想起过去并不是她的任务，也不是别人对她的期待。

潘西跟着男人在一件物品前停下了脚步，男人所注视的是一件有些破旧毛衣，胸口有一个巨大的字母"P"。"它让你想起了什么吗？"

潘西似乎记得自己曾经在早餐桌上批评过这件套头毛衣有多么的丑陋、过时，而当时斯莱特林的同伴们又是笑得多么欢畅。

"我想这是一件圣诞礼物。"男人幽幽地说，唇边有一丝淡淡的微笑——那是因为回忆起什么吗？

潘西觉得不是。哈利·波特是个失去的比她还要多的倒霉蛋，回忆对于他来说应该是伤感的。所以潘西总有一种很深的怀疑：这个男人就是哈利·波特，他是在假装失意。

_他或许自己也已经分辨不出什么是真的什么是暗示的假象了，_潘西想。_因为她所知道的哈利__·__波特可不是什么好演员——他应该无法掩饰对一个斯莱特林陪伴的厌恶，也掩饰不了看到过往烟云的悲伤。_

但是这个男人却是在微笑。

"我不知道。"潘西的双眼紧紧地盯着那张消瘦的面庞，期望从哪里能找到些许破绽。

"这应该是某个人送给那个叫做哈利·波特的男孩的圣诞礼物。"

"那又怎么样哪？"他为什么要假装自己不记得？！好吧，潘西承认自己知道他有足够的理由那么做。或许她气愤的只是，为什么他能够成功地做到。

"因为我想……"男人转过头，那双绿色的眼睛里有一种温暖的东西让潘西想要尖叫。"或许，我的家人也准备好了礼物等我回去。"

* * * *

"_或许，我的家人也准备好了礼物等我回去。"_

躺在床上，潘西为了这句话辗转反侧。

_他的家人？他的家人根本就不存在！_

终于，她恼怒地坐起身。

她的家人还在，可她知道他们不会、也不能再为她准备什么礼物了。这样的现状或许只能责怪自己，因为她从来没有去看望过父母、也从来没有给他们写过信。她一直只想尽快忘记过去，斩断和过去的一切联系。她不想想起德拉科、文森特或者布莱斯，因为他们都死了。她不想想起从前喧闹的聚会，因为那所举行盛宴的房子早就有了新的主人。她也不想想起自己的家人，因为他们都是食死徒——是被现世唾弃的种群。

而她，她也一定会为自己的自私和自卑被所有斯莱特林所唾弃。

潘西感觉自己要哭了，就像她在法国最初的那些个夜晚那样。或许这些年来她唯一的成长只是知道了，在想哭的时候点亮烛火会让人坚强一些。于是她走下床，为自己找来一点光明。

原来下雪了。

她这才看见窗外银色的鹅毛正在随风起舞，树梢上已经有了一层纯白。潘西走到窗边，想起自己小的时候总会期待白色的圣诞节。她从来没有失望过。因为即使不下雪，她的父亲也会施展魔法让整个庄园变成一座银色的宫殿。

她又开始回忆了。潘西把额头贴在冰冷的玻璃窗上，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。她不想的。可是为什么如此反复地提醒自己，她还是记不住哪？

"汪——汪汪！"

一阵狗吠将潘西惊醒，牵引着她的目光转向禁林的边缘。风雪间，那里的小屋似乎随时都会倒塌。真是奇怪，那所巨人的房子在她入学的时候就像要倒了，可是当霍格沃兹成为了废墟它却还在那里。

屋外有一条狗，还有一个人。

"嘿，你怎么在这里？"潘西再一次裹紧了斗篷。她飞奔而来，连魔杖都没有拿。

破绽，潘西欣喜地认为自己一定是等到了破绽。

"汪哦！汪汪！"那条丑陋的狗张着獠牙对她吼叫，似乎看出了她的心怀不轨。

潘西畏惧地停在了不远处。

"好了，伙计。"而黑发的男人并不惧怕这个外表凶险的生物，轻抚着狗的下巴。"没事的，别叫。"

这是巨人以前饲养的宠物，潘西认出了它。

"这其实是条很温顺的狗。"男人的视线一直在狗的身上，就好像在抚慰一个闹情绪的孩子。

潘西试图渐渐走近，那条狗虽然仍旧虎视眈眈，但是似乎决定听从了男人的命令。"我觉得它认识你。"

"是吗？"男人依然在微笑，抚摸皮毛的手也没有停下。

"你为什么在雪天来这里？"潘西眯起了眼睛，"不要告诉我是因为你喜欢狗。"

"你已经为我想好了其他理由，不是吗？"男人看向她，微微挑起了一边的眉毛。

"不要总是反问我！"潘西跺着脚吼道，她溅起的雪花打湿了自己的长袍。

"你其实早就对我已经有了答案，又何必一定要让我承认。"男人不再微笑，神情变得严肃。

"我只想要一个事实。"

"你想要的是事实？那么你自己为什么要逃避过去哪？它们也都是事实。"

"我没有逃避。"潘西在发抖，她将双手环在胸前，期望能抵挡越来越强的寒冷。"逃避的人是你。"

"是吗？"男人讥讽地扬了扬唇。"可我是谁，你真的知道吗？你怎么知道我不想找回过去哪？"

"你假装从没见过这里，你假装那些玻璃后面的东西都不是……"

"你错了！"男人挥挥手，打断了她的话。"你一直认定我是那个哈利·波特，所以才把我的一举一动都当成是假装的。"

"可你就是哈利·波特！你就是在假装！"潘西尖叫道，她伸出手指向那条狗。"看到吗？这条狗记得你，他曾经和你很亲近，或许现在这个世界上只有它才能确认你就是真正的哈利·波特！"

他摇了摇头，"其实是你希望我是吧。"

潘西颤抖地缩回了手。"我为什么要这么期望？"

"因为你希望有人记得你，潘西。"那是他第一次叫他的名字，不论他是哈利·波特或者是其他什么人。

这太可笑了，荒谬而没有逻辑。所以潘西抬起头哈哈大笑，她笑到声嘶力竭，笑到眼泪滴落下了脸颊。

"你觉得这很得意，是吗？"潘西咬了咬下唇，"你——哈利·波特，你想要被遗忘，你想假装成一个陌生的人。可我，可我却前方百计地想要让一个疯子相信他是哈利·波特。就因为……就因为他是我身边唯一一个还会有些记得我的人？这很好笑，不是吗？"

"我不是哈利·波特。"男人的声音依然平静，眼神却仿佛聚焦在了世界的另一端。"哈利·波特已经死了。"

那时潘西第一次知道，原来雪花坠落也是掷地有声的。

"其实他对你也并不重要，他早就不再对任何人重要了。"

雪越下越大，掩埋了她的声音。

"可你还是重要的，潘西。你还有你的父母，他们总会记得你。包括你的朋友们——即使他们死了，你的过去也不会随之消失。过去是无法逃避的，改变它或者接受它，你需要有一个选择。"

潘西不记得自己后来还说了什么，那段记忆就好像被遗忘咒给抹去了一样。或许只是她累了，她不想再想起或者遗忘。

第二天醒来的时候，她已经回到了自己的床上。推开窗户，雪地里的脚印已经被新的雪所覆盖。

那个男人消失了。

直到如今在每个飞雪的圣诞，潘西总会想起那个黑头发的男人。他是否已经找回真正的自己？或许他也正坐在火炉边，拆着家人送的礼物。抬起头的时候，看着他绿眼睛的美丽母亲从厨房端出肥美的火鸡。

微笑着。


End file.
